kays_cookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Infamous Kay Videos
What this Page is About... This page features the worst of Kay (in terms of videos). Everything from "Making Meatballs" to "Piss Take Ice Cubes", we've got you covered! Making Meatballs Making Meatballs has to be the most disgusting Kay video to ever exist. The video starts with Big Barb moaning about commenters who say that her "kitchen's a mess" (which is true), but she puts it down to a light switch that was removed during the re-wiring of her house. Now, the cooking - Kay starts by lazily making hand-fulls of mincemeat into "meatballs" and submerging them into egg yolk. Lee comments on the meatballs saying, "They don't look like meatballs". Kay disagrees with Lee's comment and replies with, "They are meatballs, Lee, they will be when they are cooked" - Kay honestly cannot be any more incorrect about that assumption. Another thing that makes this video infamous is Kay's constant laughter throughout when she either replies to Lee's comments or is "attempting" to make meatballs. This genuinely has to be the only Kay video with this much laughter in it. Although, "Jelly Babies Surprise " does come close to this. She also rants about the fire alarm going off (while it's going off) when she "switches the cooker on". However, the worst part is when she takes the meatballs out of the oven... it's absolutely vile. Kay's meatballs seem to resemble something close to, or similar to, human excrement. Not to mention that oozing liquid, which I can only assume is that ridiculous amount of egg yolk she used. Even worse, she attempts the remove the liquid, fails miserably and only ends up flipping over the meatballs. After that disaster, she ends putting those monstrosities BACK...INTO...THE...OVEN!!! It's already bad enough, nevermind putting it back in for longer. As expected, the meatballs haven't exactly changed for the better, and are now a slightly-burned, brown colour. "AS YOU CAN SEE THEY'VE COME OUT AND THEY LOOK QUITE NICE". Also, according to Kay, dogs can have those meatballs. This is honestly just making me even more sad about Ziggy. Overall, this video is horrifically bad and it has not given me a rough idea on how to make meatballs. Sorry, Kay. Piss Take Ice Cubes (First One) This video uses Kay's "piss-take" format where she takes silly suggestions from the comments and makes them into videos. This time its ice cubes. Kay arms herself with an ice cube tray and gets to work, but, unfortunately, Kay seems to lack quite a bit of patience as the first time she took the ice cubes out of the freezer, they ended up not being fully set. Being aware of this, Kay proceeds to put the ice cubes back into the freezer for them to properly set - except they end up not properly setting because Kay, once again, took them out too early, leading to the ice cubes melting. It doesn't help that Kay missed the glass multiple times while trying to put the ice cubes into it, which had then lead to water being spilt over the cooker. Kay eventually puts the ice cubes into the glass to get ready for the "taste test". By the time Kay gives Lee the glass, a lot of the ice cubes had already melted, defeating the whole purpose of ice cubes. This video is a piss-take in its own right, as Kay had massively screwed up making ice cubes. Kay is the only person in existence who could screw'' ''up making ice cubes, I'm not joking. More will be added soon...